


VANITY: STRAWBERRIES SPECIAL

by jodade420



Category: Emmerdale, Fanfic - Fandom, Proposal - Fandom, bedroom - Fandom, charity dingle - Fandom, vanessa woodfield - Fandom, vanity - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 00:43:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15545844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jodade420/pseuds/jodade420
Summary: Vanessa gleefully walks down the stairs as she swings her body towards the bottom of the banister . Charity hears the jolliness of Vanessa voice, “ Im gonna do some food shopping as there’s no food in the house” Vanessa say’s like she hiding something.





	VANITY: STRAWBERRIES SPECIAL

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic.... hope you guys like it .... don't want to give away to much but i think its sweet .... enjoy.

**Vanessa gleefully walks down the stairs as she swings her body towards the bottom of the banister . Charity hears the jolliness of Vanessa voice, “ Im gonna do some food shopping as there’s no food in the house” Vanessa say’s like she hiding something.**

 

**“how long you going to be because you know i dont like being on my own for long” Charity replies with a sad look on her face. “I wont be long i promise” as she give Charity a big spiderman kiss then walks out the door.**

 

**“you promised strawberries and cream last night but you didn’t” Charity mumbles to her self.**

 

**a few hours go by since Vanessa went shopping, Charity watches the boiling water fall into the cup of tea whilst stirring it with a spoon. she hears the door lach open and see this gorgeous little face smile. “oh look just in time for a cuppa do you want one” Charity says with a massive grin on her face, “oh my god i would love one babe if you don’t mind” Vanessa says as shes gasping for a drink. Charity looks at the bags that Vanessa dumped on the kitchen table “ what’s in the bags”. ummm food Vanessa replies. “ no i mean in that expensive bag you got there” Charity says. they both stair at each other for a few seconds but Vanessa’s grabs it first the swings it behind her back, “ you will have to wait till later tonight wont you, the sound of dominance in her voice. “ oh really Charity replies with an intriguing voice.**

 

**night time comes. Charity in her silk dressing gown reads whilst waiting for Vanessa to join her in the lamp lighted room with the door half open she see a shadow go across the room and looks up and see Vanessa with black lingerie and netted stockings on whilst holding a tray of strawberries and cream, she walks towards Charity and places the tray on the bed and starts crawling on top of her.**

 

**“ you know i said i promised last night, well this one has a bit of a surprise in it” Vanessa says seductively “so whats the surprise then” Charity replies whilst stroking Vanessa’s bum and sides “ you’ll find out soon wont you” Vanessa says moving forwards for a kiss. as the time goes by Charity in full control now she sprays the cream across Vanessa’s body and picks out a strawberry but doesn’t notice the shiny diamond that was pushed in.**

 

**Charity looks up at Vanessa as they catch eyes Vanessa takes a bite of the strawberry and takes it out of Charity hand and then kneels on one knee and says “Charity dingle will you be my amazing wife for life” Charity doesn’t say anything instead she uses her actions as an answer.**

 

**Vanessa arches her back and begins to moan “sooo that’ss aa yess thenn.**


End file.
